One type of card connector includes a housing forming a flat horizontal card-engaging surface with slots therein. Contact elements mounted on the housing, have mating portions that project through housing slots and lie slightly above the card-engaging surface. Each contact may be formed of a metal strip of uniform width, with the mating portion being bent into a largely 180.degree. loop with the top of the loop projecting above the card-engaging surface. Such contacts are seldom damaged when a card is pressed down so its terminals press down against the contact mating portions. However, such contacts are readily damaged by a vandal or unknowledgeable person moving an object such as a key or toothpick over the card-engaging surface. Such an object can pry up the looped mating portion or bend it so it is not operational. As cards and connectors become smaller, the contacts become smaller and more fragile. Contacts with mating portions that resisted damage from objects, would be of value.